kids jaman now
by SooDaddy
Summary: "Ada ada aja kids jaman now" -Mc Awri (kelaperan keliling dorm nyari makanan) 2k17. Haechan x Jeno, NoHyuck, NCT.


**This story based on My Page Music Video, Scene Jeno yang ogah-ogahan waktu Haechan mau ciyoom dia.**

 **(baca note author _nanti_ dibawah ya.)**

"Jeno, cium!" Haechan menuntut.

"Kenapa sih chan dari tadi minta cium terus?"

"Abis, minta poppo sekali aja ga dapet"

Haechan ngambek, langsung madep keluar jendela mobil.

Jeno sih mau-mau aja cium ini anak, mau banget malahan. Tapi kan ini di mobil. Ada _manager_ mereka, dan juga para member _drimis_ yang lain.

Mereka kan belum _go-public,_ Jeno malu. hehe.

Oh iya, balik lagi Haechan-nya ngambek.

"Chan, jangan ngambek dooong" Jeno _ngalus_ sambil pegang-pegang punggung Haechan.

"Ih! jangan pegang-pegang ya! aku masih suci!"

 _'lho kok...'_ -batin Jeno.

Suara Haechan itu kan cempreng bin melengking, otomatis satu mobil pada ngeliatin mereka berdua yang lagi _-on drama_ _ala Haechan-._

Semuanya tiba-tiba diem, Jeno jadi gak enak, Haechan pun mau minta maaf tapi gengsian. _duh._

"Ini kenapa nih? tadi ada kamera seneng-seneng aja kok kalian berdua?" -Leader yang curigaan.

"Iya tadi sempet mau curi-curi ciuman di pipi tuh" -Gingsul tukang kompor.

"p gegara g dpt ciyum y ni olang b2" -Anak smp alay.

"Alay kadal!" -Chenle (udah sunat) 2k17.

"E-eh gak, cuma tadi ga sengaja kecubit Haechannya hehe" Jeno yang garing ketawa garing makin garing deh.

"kecubit apa ke- _elus_? kok katanya masih suci gitu?" si anjir Leader frontal amat ya.

Jeno sibuk bisik sama Haechan suruh bantuin dia, si Haechan malah masi ngadep keluar jendela. Bantuin kek _astaughfirullah._

"Udah deh ah. ga usah pada pura-pura gatau kalo kami jadian." -Haechan.

'chan makasi loh ya' -Jeno.

 _Semuanya diem lagi._

Jeno kikuk, dugeun-dugeun, cemas, tingkat menangah atas.

 _'anjir jadi pengen salto di mobil ni, tapi gamuat'_ Jeno malah ngelawak di batin.

Mc _Awri_ -manager mereka- berdehem, suka gak paham emang sama percintaan remaja jaman sekarang, frontal nya ga maen maen. Dia jadi merinding sendiri.

Member _drimis_ yang lain masih saling pandang nih. Mereka sih udh peka sama gelagat manusia ini berdua. Tapi ga ada yang ngomong langsung. Jadi masih curiga, mereka jadian beneran apa boongan.

"O-oh yaudah selamat ya hehe" Renjun kok jadi _Sange_. Ralat. Renjun kok jadi ga enak sama atmosfir nya ya.

"Selow Chan, masalah kalian bisa di selesein baik-baik kan." ih Leader tegas banget makin cinta -Author.

Ga kerasa mobil ini udah nyampe aja depan dorm _drimis,_ member _drimis_ selain Mark sama Haechan turun. Soalnya besok mereka ada schedule sama member 127 ke Thailand, jadi musti ke dorm 127.

Jeno dadah gak rela sama Haechan. Sepi deh malem ini, malah mereka belum baikan lagi.

"Chan, nanti aku chat ya" -Jeno

"hm" -Haechan

Mobil nya udah jalan lagi, Mark nanyain Haechan sebenernya mereka kenapa. Dia jelasin deh asal-muasal masalah mereka. Mark dengerin sambil _tepok jidat_. _'cuma masalah ciyom ciyom toh'_. Nah loh logat jawanya keluar _yeorobeun._

"Ya kali aja Jeno nya masih malu-malu Chan, dia kan masih punya malu gak kaya kamu, _bar-bar."_

"yeu! bilang aja teh kamu iri! gak bisa _bobogohan!_ "

"Emang sih. Tapi serius loh Chan, demi apapun Jeno itu pemalu banget, jaga image banget. Mana mau dia tiba-tiba cium kamu di depan kami? yang ada harga dirinya jatoh!"

Emang ya Leader mulut cabe ngomongnya jujur banget.

Mereka udah nyampe di dorm nya 127. Haechan masuk kamar - mandi cebyar cebyur - ganti baju - ngambil hp - hempasin badan ke kasur.

Ya, inilah rantai kegiatan Haechan tiapabis _schedule._

Haechan ngecek Line nya.

10 _message from Manusia_ _tampanQ_

Widie, banyak juga ni notif. Rename-annya alay banget lagi.

 _'chan, maaf dong. 2 hari lagi kamu balik dari thailand boleh cium sepuasnya deh' -_ 9pm

 _'chaaaan' -_ 9pm

 _'chaaan diread atuh" -_ 9pm

 _'Hecan sayang :(' -9_ pm

 _'chan jangan selingkuh sama mark hyung ya' -_ 9pm

 _'ih ga di read juga kamu selingkuh ya chan?!' -_ 9pm

 _'HECAAAAAAAAAN' -_ 9pm

 _'kalo kamu emang milih mark hyung yang bisa cium kamu kapan aja, aku rela kok.' -_ 9pm

 _'dadah hecan.'_ -9pm

Ni apasi manusia alay banget, pikir Haechan.

' _apasih Jen orang baru selese mandi juga. Ga ada yang selingkuh.' -10pm_

 _kamu tuh yang selingkuh minta cium aja gamau.'_ _-10pm_

' _iya iya maaf sayang aku salah paham :('_ - _10pm_

 _'janji deh pokonya kamu balik ke Korea kita langsung ngedate.'_ _-10pm_

' _kamu yang atur jadwal.'_ _-10pm_

 _'serius nih? ntar malah gamau diajakin yang romantis-romantis.'_ _-10pm_

 _'buat kamu apa sih yang enggak yang ;)'_ _-10pm_

 _'YEE ASIK'_ _-10pm_

 _'jadi aku di maafin ya?'_ _-10pm_

 _'iya iyaaa alya view jeeen (emot lope lope)'_ _-10pm_

Jeno mikir nih, _ayla view_ apaan

 _'ayla view apaan chan?'_ _-10pm_

 _'makanya kalo nge-add OA yang kekinian dikit bukannya yang alay baper-baperan.'_ _-10pm_

'dasar gak kekinian' _-10pm_

Jeno ngulang ngulang kaliamat ayla view terus sampe- oh. i love you ternyata.

 _'untung dibilang gak kekinian, dari pada dibilang gak peka'_ -10pm

 _'iya i love you too haechan'_ -10pm

 _'tidur ya abis ini, besok jadwal kamu padet. selamat malam belahan jiwa kuu~ wkwkwk'_ -10pm

"IHHH KAN KANGEEEN" Haechan teriak heboh di kamar nya.

Jeno ih, Haechan kan jadi gak rela buat ke Thailand besok. Baru juga beberapa jam gak ketemu, udah kangen.

"Ada ada aja kids jaman now" -Mc Awri (kelaperan keliling dorm nyari makanan) 2k17.

 **- _FIN-_**

 **Note saya :**

 **ini di re-upload karna pas saya baca lagi astaghfirullah typo nya mana mana da.**

 **intinya we young era summed up bcs there is too many NoHyuck moment, Mark Lee who? :(**

 **nah yaudah. Jangan lupa review, fav, follow, apa aja deh wkwkw.**

 **Regardless,**

 **SooDaddy.**


End file.
